


Thinking of You

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, One Shot, Short, Thinking of Keith, With Keith's masturbation., in Lance's dreams, is - Freeform, keith is hot, lance - Freeform, might be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Lance thinks of Keith, all the wonderful aspects of Keith.





	1. Lance's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

     Lance hated that he loved virtually everything about Keith, all the way down to the greasy ass emo mullet that wasn’t that greasy and actually was really soft and shiny, but not greasy shiny and—okay, maybe Lance didn’t hate it… He was just a bit in denial about it, especially having been rivals with him for so long. Sometimes his head spun thinking about how long he had known Keith and had liked him. But oh well, Lance knew he was sad out of luck when it came to Keith having emotions for other people, especially someone like him. Lance knew they were too different to work, which is what made his heart ache even more when he decided to have some… alone time… It wasn’t his fault his mind instantly thought of Keith’s supple ass, pale skin and dark hair, complimenting it all. The thin waist, enrapturing eyes, plush lips... And he was gone, his long fingers working their way into his pants, undoing them quickly while he still had the image of Keith fresh in his mind.

  
     He enjoyed teasing himself, imaging Keith was running his fingers over Lance’s cock, admiring it as well as the short, gruff noises that came from Lance’s lips. Lance only would pull his cock out when pre started dripping from the tip, half out of wanting to keep his clothes clean and half from wanting to keep it slow and languid for the first bit, like usual, like he thought Keith would. Given Keith’s somewhat innocent personality, Lance doubted he had much experience with the nasties and would probably be a shy mess. But Keith being Keith would probably be a total natural. Just thinking about Keith taking control of Lance’s cock made his member jump in his hand, a small gasp escaping his lips.

  
     He wrapped his long, tan fingers around his cock, the same texture it had been years ago when he first started doing this to his brother’s magazines of girls dressed in skimpy bikini’s with the occasional nip slip. Now, looking back on that, he finds it funny. He was so into big ass tits and dipping curves when he was young, and now, he wanted the thin, sleek lines of a boy that was by no means a girl, other than the profound beauty he had. Lance groaned as he thought about Keith’s body, pumping the top half slowly as he tilted his head back, starting to pant.   

  
     He took in a shaking breath, imaging Keith’s lips and tongue running over his cock, those gorgeous indigo eyes looking right back up at him. Lance swallowed, biting his lip to keep from saying anything or making loud noises. With a slightly faster tempo, he twisted his wrist lightly, bucking into the hand, into Keith’s mouth, watching the beautiful eyes go wide as he gagged on Lance’s cock, spit dripping down the side of his engorged dick, making it all so much hotter. Keith’s throat made the best sounds as Lance fucked up into it, his eyes shut in pleasure. Keith was such a good boy for him in his day dreams, so pretty as well, and he always made sure to voice that.

  
     Lance tugged the other’s hair, the strands in the image taut as Keith was pulled down more, hearing the muffled moans. Lance’s cock was shoved so far down the other’s throat his moans and whimpers were almost inaudible. Keith pulled off and looked at Lance directly, his lips slick from spit and sweat as his heavy breaths dried the liquids on the red, plush flesh. Keith ran his fingers to the slit, ghosting them over the small hole and telling him to come as his other hand strokes the tan cock. And Lance does with a groan, speeding up as he finishes, white spurting all over Keith’s face, pretty swollen lips open to take Lance’s seed. Lance’s imagined it dripping down the side of Keith’s lips, the boys pink tongue darting out to lick it up. Lance let out a groan, dick twitching with interest.

  
     And then he opened his eyes, alone in his room, thinking about the other boy that should be covered in the cum on his hand. “Fuck…” he muttered, lying there and basking in the climax, waiting to clean up. He groaned, sitting up and not touching anything with his soiled hand as he sighed and he looked around the empty, seemingly colder room.

    
     He wanted cuddles…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Keithy boy's turn. After a hot fight on the battle deck, Keith has some... pent up energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I could have done better, but I wanted to get this part done so I can move onto the next one.

He _ached._ He had been with Lance not too long ago, their playful banter turning into something a little more… _physical._ It was the stupidest thing Keith had ever experienced, but he had never been so turned on by anything else. He basically ran to his room, hiding his boner the whole way there, wanting to just touch himself  and get rid of some of the tension because he knew all this UST with Lance was wearing him down.

One of these days, he thought to himself, I’m gonna fucking ride him into the mattress, into the ground. Not today though.. Keith started for his room, but decided against it. People had almost walked in on him so many different times, and he was getting sick of the scenery. So he grabbed his lube and a small bullet vibrator, secretly carrying them down into one of the lower levels of the castle, looking for an isolated room that had a lock.

He eventually found a rather large room with all sorts of racks and containers. Keith’s boner was still raging, his legging-like pants barely containing it. He pulled the pants off, careful not to just rip them off in his haste and put them down on the ground to save his knees. He kneeled down, bending over against the wall, pulling his gloves off and pouring a nice amount of lube on his fingers. He slid two digits in automatically, wanting to feel the burn of the stretch, of being too full.

He moaned, thankful that he was so alone and in such a forgotten spot. He slowly started pumping them, willing his fingers to feel slimmer, longer, like the ones that had held him pinned to the floor in the training room, the one’s that had wrapped around his neck so nicely. He moaned just thinking about it, his fingers wrapping around his neck and squeezing gently as his chest pressed up against the wall to keep him upright.

After a few moments of teasing himself with the now not enough amount of fingers, he added another, gasping Lance’s name. He was so vocal, and it was harder to get pleasure when he had to stay silent. Keith panted heavily against the wall, it slicking with condensation as he breathed heavily, small sounds escaping his lips with each small puff of hot air.

He finally pulled the fingers out, arms shaking as he grabbed the vibrator, turning it on and pressing the side of it against his twitching hole, feeling it throb for something to be jammed up it, to _destroy_ it. And that something was Lance’s cock. He needed it so badly. He jolted slightly, so sensitive even the smallest things made him twitch in pleasure. He pressed the tip in, moaning and moving his other hand to run it through his hair, giving a sharp tug. He moaned Lance’s name, back arching.

“Fuckfuckfuck, dammit, oh God,” he said, the string only lengthening as he pressed it in a little further, making sure to keep a tight grip on it and the cord. When it brushed his prostate Keith felt like he was seeing stars inside the ship, his mouth opening in a high, whimpered moan. He pressed it harder, almost able to feel the vibrations pulsing through his body as his thighs started to twitch, signaling his oncoming climax. He rocked his hips back, begging the air, begging Lance, his name soft whispers as he continued.

Then his head was jerked up by the hair, causing a startled moan. He was brought eye to eye with the gorgeous ocean blue irises that he was thinking about.

“Then cum you slut.” And Keith came, harder than he ever had, painting the wall white.

Keith recovered against the wall, panting heavily. He looked behind him, nodding in defeat. Fuck my imagination, he thought to himself, seeing he was alone.

He may have been alone in the room, but many, many floors up, a pair of wide, blue eyes were glued to the screen of a security camera feed. 

"Holy shit.." Lance muttered, his boner wanting to rip through his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yea. If you want me to write a fic for you, hmu and stuff, yea  
> :::)))


End file.
